Of Demon Daughters and Miko Reincarnations
by Kage no Yoake
Summary: What if Kagome wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation, but instead Midoriko's? And what if Kikyo was Kagome's mother...
1. Prologe, Mother

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Prologue

_Almost 51 years ago, I pinned the man I loved to this tree._ Kikyo touched the rough bark and leaned her head against it. _And 1 year before that we made love under this tree, and 9 days later I bore a child. I froze her in time, and in the future, almost 17 years ago she was found on the Higurashi doorstep, and almost a year ago, she freed her father. Only one with my blood could do that._ Kikyo jumped down from the tree. She pulled her ribbon out of her hair, it was red, simple and elegant. Rather like her…

"Inu-Yasha?" A young Kikyo called, "Inu-Yasha!"

"What?" He didn't look down from the tree he sat on. 

"I just wanted to say…" She bit her lip.

"What?" Inu-Yasha snapped at her.

"I, I loveyou!' And she ran off into the forest.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha just stared at the place she had been. "Wait! Kikyo!" He jumped down from the tree, when he found her she was curled in a ball, crying slightly. "Hey, quit it don't cry…"

"You don't… hate me?" Kikyo looked up she was startled.

"No, I could never hate you…" Inu-Yasha hugged her, smiling as he did so.

They had made love that night, Kikyo had used the Shinkon no Tama to change Inu-Yasha into a demon, half dog, half wolf. And she too changed, and became a demon a half fox, and a quarter cat and hawk. The change lasted only the night but Kikyo had the 9-day pregnancy of a demon, and the child was also a demon, a quarter fox, dog, and wolf, and an eighth cat and hawk. She named the child Kagome….


	2. Chapter One, Kaida

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter One

"Oi! Wench!" Inu-Yasha yelled, as he saw Kagome going back into the well. "Where do you think your going?!"

Kagome winced, she hadn't wanted Inu-Yasha to see her, "Home baka! Where else?" She was not wearing her uniform, but instead a grey-blue shirt that complimented her eyes, and jeans.

"But you just went!" Inu-Yasha landed on the rim of the well blocking the path for Kagome.

"It's my birthday! So SIT!" She kicked him to the side, and jumped in the well. "I mean a girl deserves to spend time at home for her birthday, right?" She murmured to herself.

"Oh, Kagome! Happy Birthday!" her mom was in the kitchen, making a birthday cake. "Now, when I'm done I need to tell you something."

"What?" She stuck her finger in the dough her mom was pouring into a pan, and stuck it in her mouth. "Yummmmmm…" She smiled in bliss.

"Glad you thinks so, but no picking!" She swatted Kagomes thin fingers away.

"So…" Kagome tried to get her mom back on the subject of what she was going to tell her.

"So… You don't ruin your appetite?" Her mom, stuck the pan in the oven, and set the timer.

"No! So what are you going to tell me?" Kagome rolled her eyes, for there age, you would think parents would be brighter.

"Come." Her mom beckoned, and walked out the door, into the hall, and then finally into her bedroom. "Sit down. This is very important."

Kagome sat down on the bed. "If this is another 'birds and the bees' I swear-"

"No, this is much more important." She sighed, and drew in a large breath.

"Along time ago…

_A young Kikyo and Kaida (A .N. Lets say that's her moms name, 'cause I don't know what it really is.) "Ki-chan! I got to go home now, momma's gonna be mad!"_

_"Bye Kai-chan! And Happy 12 Birthday! We've know each over…" Kikyo paused and stuck her tongue out slightly, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5! 5 years!"_

_"Yeah!" And she jumped into the well._

"You knew Kikyo?" Kagome was on her feet, hands spread out at her side.

"Yes, she was a wonderful friend to me… Cold to strangers, well the could have been trying to steal the jewel… but she was very nice to her friends." Kaida explained nicely, and hesitantly Kagome sat.

_"Ka-chan." An older Kikyo, (from a little before she died) "Please, take care of my daughter…" She handed Kaida a small bundle. _

_"Ki-chan?" Kaida took the bundle, looking at the small girl inside._

_"Her name is Kagome. She is a demon, but I placed a spell to make her look human, until her 16 birthday… Please take care of her until then!" And Kikyo started to the well._

_"Wait." Kaida put up her hand, "Who is her father?" _

_"Don't worry," Kikyo looked back and smiled. "She will know, and love him."_

"Kikyo… My mother?" Kagome was in utter shock and disbelieve.

"Yes Kagome." Kaida nodded.

"And I'm Demon?"

"Yes, and you will look it after tonight." Kaida took a small ribbon out of her pocket, and tied it in Kagomes hair. "Now, dinners ready, and after we're done we'll open your presents, and then you should sleep. I'll pack your bag so you can leave in the morning."

"But… I'll be a demon…" Kagome subconsciously chewed on her fingernail.

"Yes. One… idea was that, that you would forget what had happened, and only us, and Kikyo. I didn't think that would go over well with you." She stood, and walked out. "Or," She turned and smiled, "You could just fake your death, and live with some one else."

"But the jewel!" Kagome was on her feet in a second.

"You can find them with out Inu-Yasha." She smiled, and then said. "Now it's time for dinner, so go get Souta, and ji-chan." 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I never read these but just to tell you, should this be a (an)

a. Sess/Kag (a little strange, cuase Inu's her dad, so Sess is her uncle…But I love Sess/Kag stories, so, I'll try)

b. Nar/Kag (this is strange, but I think it would work)

c. Kou/Kag (This is the easest, but not mainy people like Kouga-kun)

d. Mir/Kag (But what about Sango)

e. OC/Kag (Who?)

It will be Sango/Mirokou and Rin/Shipou and kinda, half Kikyo/Inu-Yasha.I execty any and all reviews so…'Reviews make my world spin' Bye!


	3. Chapter Two, Kagome

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Two

Kagome grabbed her large backpack it was smaller than usual, containing a few kimono's and miko uniforms. She stopped and looked in the mirror. Her hair was now easily as long as Kikyo's, and was auburn, with streaks of Silver, brown, red, black, and gold. It was tied up like her mothers, but her ribbon was silver, signifying her demon heritage. Her eyes, once a warm brown, were now blue (like that of Kikyo) and glittered silver (when she was sad, mad, unhappy ect.) and gold (when she was happy, joyful, bouncy, ect.) She was currently wearing on of the miko outfits; it greatly resembled Kikyo's except they were silver and blue, a demon miko. She had two dark blue strips on the side of her face and a Red Crescent moon on her forehead (facing opposite of Sesshoumaru's) 

"Kagome dear!" Kaida yelled to her adopted daughter. "One more thing!" And she tossed a bag of coins into her hand. "I suggest the Western Lands! But you fake memory lose!"

"I do not want to fake memory lose!" Kagome growled, this was getting annoying.

"Then you don't have to fake it!" And ji-chan hit her with a o-fuda and she fainted.

"What did you just do?!" Kaida caught Kagome before she fell.

"I erased her memories!" He grinned. And held up a peace sign "Now she doesn't have to pretend!" 

"Oh kami-san…" Kaida picked Kagome and her bag up, they had drawn a vile of Kagomes human blood last night , so the could make it look like she was died, they could also put her (unconscious) next to the well, and it would look like someone attacked them both! It was the perfect plan…

In the Warring States Era

"Inu-Yasha!" Shipou whined. "Go get Kagome!"

"Humph, the wench can-" he cut of at the smell of Kagomes blood… "Kagome!" He grabbed Shipou and ran of to the well.

"Kagome?" Shipou chocked out. He saw Demon Kagome's body, and Kagomes blood she was covered in it.

"Mama? Ji-Chan?" She rubbed her eyes. "Blood… it's all over me… whose blood. Where am I?" She muttered to her self, not noticing Inu-Yasha or Shipou.

"What the fuck did you do with Kagome!?" Inu-Yasha grabbed her by the color of her miko top.

"Who are you? Let me down your hurting me!" she squirmed in his grasp.

"What." He slammed her into the nearest tree. "Did." He pushed her off the ground more. "You. Do." His claws tightened around her neck, drawing blood. "To. KAGOME!" He yelled at her she winced.

"Stop it!" Inu-Yasha's eyes were red, but then he smelled her blood and dropped her. She fell in a heap.

"Who the hell are you!" He snarled, kicking so she faced him.

"Kagome." She muttered and passed into unconsciousness, for the second time in less than an hour.

Inu-Yasha picked her up, and carried her to Kaeda's cabin.

"My she is in bad condition. What happened to her." Kaeda asked putting a damp towel on Kagomes forehead. 

Inu-Yasha looked slightly embarrassed.

"Inu-Yasha attacked her, cause she was covered in Kagome-san's blood." The wonderful source of information came for Shipou.

"Ah, and who is this lovely young lady." Miroku and Sango entered the room. 

"She's a youkai! Houshi-_sama_." Inu-Yasha sneered.

"And a rather badly wounded one, too." Sango knelt down next to the girl. "Why is there so much blood?"

"Some of it is Kagome-san's but some is her's. Inu-Yasha thought that she killed Kagomes-san."

"Ugh…" Kagome moaned. Then she saw Inu-Yasha "Stay, stay away!" She crawled backward until she was pressed against the wall, and put one hand in front of her face shielding her. "Please don't hurt me…" She whimpered.

"Err." Inu-Yasha looked flustered.

"What ecstatically did you do?" Kaeda wondered.

"Excuse me. My lady? I wish to speak to you in private." Miroku took Kagome by the shoulder and led her out.

"What do you wish to speak to me about, houshi?" 

So far

a. Sess/Kag 1

b. Nar/Kag 2

c. Kou/Kag

d. Mir/Kag

e. OC/Kag 1

 Okay, this is **Important! **I'm think of Making it Naraku (in Inu-Yasha's form) be her daughter. That story will be a Sess/Kag, Called… well I'm not sure. The first chapters will be the same, until this one. The next will be different. So give me ideas! "Hanyou's Daughter" is a choice, as is "Kagome's Miasma" But the suck… **_Ideas _**people **_ideas!!!!!!_**


	4. Chapter Three, Miroku

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Three

"What do you wish to speak to me about, houshi?" Kagome asked as they got out of Inu-Yasha's hearing rang.

"My lady, what is you name?" He smiled and sat on a rock.

"Kagome, Houshi-sama, Kagome." She leaned on against a tree that was a cross from Miroku.

"Well, Kagome-san. My name is Miroku." He stood and bowed. "You can not go by Kagome, it will… upset the others. Do you have another idea?"

Her shoulders sagged. "No, my name. My true-mothers name and face, and my adopted mother, bother, and grandfather are all I remember."

"Why not use your adopted mothers name?" Miroku wondered.

"Because." She drew in a deep breath. "She left me. I could not bare using her name. And my mother, she was 'Kikyo'"

"Kikyo." He grabbed her shoulders. "Kikyo! She was you mother! Leave! Leave now, or Inu-Yasha WILL kill you!"

"Why?" She tilted her head.

"Inu-Yasha loved, maybe even still loves Kikyo, but she betrayed him. And us. I ask you please leave!" Miroku's arms dropped.

"No… NO! Mother would NEVER!" She shook her head.

"Listen," Miroku said softly, and once again grabbed her shoulders. "LISTEN!" He shook her.

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN!!" She continued shaking. "No, mother…" She started to cry, and leaned in to him.

"Shh." He rapped his arms around her, one hand smoothing her hair. "It's okay."

"Mother wouldn't…" She sobbed him to his chest. "No…"

"Shh. don't worry, go by Kagome, it's okay. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you, okay?" 

"Thank you, Miroku-san." She snuggled in closer to his chest.

"Just Miroku. Just Miroku…" He patted her on head.

"Kay, 'Just Miroku'." She smiled.

"Okay, lets go back then, Kagome-chan." Miroku pulled her away.

"Kay, Miroku-kun." And they walked back, once they were in hearing rang of the humans Miroku slapped his forehead.

"Oh, yes I forgot, but." He knelt down one knee, and took her hands. "Will you bare my children?"

"MIROKU!!!!!!" Sango stormed out of the house, and waked Miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu. "Sorry about that, what did you talk about?" She asked Kagome.

"Hm?" She looked up.

"Nothing…" Miroku got back up, only to be hit again.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"We, I, just said who I was." Kagome looked down at the fallen man. "Miroku-kun? Are you living?" She taped him the shoulder.

"Hm…" He got up, using the hand Kagome had supplied. "Yes, but I wish I wasn't…"

"Miroku-_kun_?" Sango's eyes widened. 

"What is taking so long?!" Inu-Yasha came out from behind the hose where he had been eavesdropping. He had only heard the words they had yelled, but it was enough to wonder exactly _what _were they were doing.

"Hm?" They all turned to face him. Miroku and Kagome holding hand, Sango looking like she was going to die shock.

"Time for DINNER!" Kaeda's voice rang out.

"Hm, dinner…" Inu-Yasha rubbed his stomach. 

"So, what is name, _youkai_?" Inu-Yasha sneered, as they went in side Kaeda's hut.

"Her name is Kagome. And if so much as _try _to hurt her I will not only call her mother, to fight you but too shall attack you." Miroku put a comforting hand on Kagomes shoulder. And once again Sango all most died of shock.

"Ka-go-me?" Inu-Yasha nearly fell over.

"Um-Hm" Kagome nodded.

"Well, sit down Kagome-san." Kaeda smiled and tapped the floor next to her, Kagome sat there, Miroku next to her, sang next to him, and Inu-Yasha glaring at Kagome.

"This is really good Keada-baba!" Shipou called up from the ground beside Kaeda.

"Thank you. So Kagome is name eh? Well I am Kaeda." She said handing Kagome a bowl. "This is Inu-Yasha, Shipou, Sango, and you know Miroku." She pointed of handed a bowl to each of them as she said their names.

"Okay. I'm Kagome." Kagome fidgeted slightly.

"Did you kill Kagome-onee-san?" Shipou looked her in the eye; it was impossible to lie to some one so cute.

"I don't think so…but I've lost most of my memories. So I may have, I'm sorry if I did, but I don't know…" She was almost crying.

"Kagome…" A voice said from the door, it was cold, and female sounding.

"Oka-san?" Kagome looked towards the door. Kikyo was standing the bow in her hand at her side.

"Yes Kagome, my daughter. Yes." She nodded.

"Ka-san!" She threw herself at Kikyo. 

"Where's Oto-san?" Kagome asked letting go of her mother.

"Right here." Kikyo pointed to…

So far

a. Sess/Kag 1 (just as many said this, but um, it's weird, so they did Nar/Kag)

b. Nar/Kag 4

c. Kou/Kag 0

d. Mir/Kag 1

e. OC/Kag 1

Okay, this is **Important! **I'm think of Making it Naraku (in Inu-Yasha's form) be her father. That story will be a Sess/Kag, Called… well I'm not sure. The first chapters will be the same, until this one. The fourth will be different. So give me ideas! "Hanyou's Daughter" is a choice, as is "Kagome's Miasma" But they suck… **_Ideas _**people **_ideas!!!!!!_**


	5. Chapter Four, InuYasha

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Four

"Right here." Kikyo pointed to Inu-Yasha, who currently had half a noodle in this mouth.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha expertly summed his questions up. "Daughter? What?"

"You forgot?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow, and walked over and whispered something in Inu-Yasha's ear.

"GA!" Inu-Yasha fell over. "But-"

"Kikyo!" A sharp voice was heard for nest to the door. In walked Kaida, her hair was down, and she wore a kimono and exterminator outfit like Sango. "I thought I might find you here."

"Kai-Kaida-onee-san!" Kaeda blinked and rubbed eyes. "Ye are not but a few years older than when I saw ye last."

"Ha!" She laughed lightly, "Being a demon helps!"

"Kaida, the dragon youkai, who exterminated her own kind. I have heard tales of you that I never thought could be real." Sango looked at her in awe.

"Thank you, it seems like forever sense I've worn this outfit." She twirled around a little.

"Hello…" Kagome stepped out. 

"Hello dear. Have you found your father yet?" She asked.

"Well, Kikyo-ka-san says it's him." She pointed to Inu-Yasha. "But he doesn't think so."

"Hmm, I see the resemblance." She stared hard at all three in turn. "Yup! Defiantly related!"

"But…but…Aw man. What's Kagome going to say when she gets back…" Inu-Yasha said his ears drooping down like a puppy.

"She is silly." 


	6. Chapter Five, Shipou

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Five

"But…but…Aw man. What's Kagome going to say when she gets back…" Inu-Yasha rubbed his head.

"Back?" Kaida raised an eyebrow and let out an airy laugh. "She is. Kagome is…" She grinned, "Kagome!" 

"What!?" Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. "You mean, I was almost in love with my DAUGHTER!" He screamed.

Kikyo put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "What you felt for her was the need to protect her." 

"Um," Shipou popped up. "This youkai is Kagome-onee-san?" He pocked Kagome.

"Hey!" She picked him up. "Shipou…" A look of recognition paced over her eyes. "Kawaii!" It didn't last long.

"Uh," Shipou sweat dropped. And Miroku and Sango fell down (anime style, ya know?)

"Kawaii! Kawaii! KAWAII!!!!!!!" She hugged the pup to her chest.

"Uh…" She neglected to realize that squeezing anything so tightly would block of their air.

"Wha? Sorry!" She blushed and let go of the kitsune, who was panting.

"Definitely Kagome-chan." Sango nodded a finger on her chin. "No I need to go talk with her!" She grabbed the younger girl and ran to the nearest hot springs away. 20 minutes by normal human walking, 15 running, 10 for Inu-Yasha, and 5 for Sango.

"Your Sango right." She tilted her head to the side, and began to undress.

Sango did the same, and then slide in to the warm water before answering. "Yes. You were my best friend. But now… Now you don't seem to remember anything… The talks we shared, thoughts…" She smiled melancholy. 

"I'm sorry…" Kagomes shoulders slumped, and she sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, but she-you-were like a sister that I never had. And I miss that." Sango started to relies that this was, the true Kagome, she just looked a little different. 

"Will you tell me what I was like… well, before?" Kagome looked in to the older slayers hazel eyes.

"Yes, I would love to."


	7. Chapter Six, Remeber

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Six

"Yes, I would love to."

"Thank you so much!" Kagome smiled at the elder girl. "I'm… having flashes of memories, ones you said… and some you didn't." She bite her lip.

"Like what?" Sango wondered, she had been pretty thorough, but there was also the stuff before she joined the group, and times they had separated. 

"Well, Inu-Yasha, and he's fighting a woman, and the room is covered in skulls, and there's hair every where, then-and Inu-Yasha can't see it, and her power is coming out of one skull, and I tell him, he smashes it, and there's a…" She scrunched her eyes in thought, "A comb, there's a comb and he brakes the comb, and the woman, Yura or something like that, dies, and… I don't remember the rest." Kagome sighed; this had been one of the more full flashbacks.

"Yura, invisible hair…" Sango bit her lip trying to remember if Kagome had told her about this before. "The first demon you two killed!" She smiled, this was good she was remembering only the early things, but it was a start. 

"Really! Lets go tell-" Kagome jumped out of the water, and the heard a crash, and a soft, "Shh, quite monk!"

"I think the already know." Sango rapped a towel over herself, and handed one to Kagome, who followed her lead. 

"Erm, hello…" Inu-Yasha tried to look innocent. "What a, um, what a coincidence." It didn't work.

"What? Oh, yes, coincidence." Miroku spoke only after Inu-Yasha had elbowed him.

"I'd believe you except for the fact that your starting!" Sango hit the houshi with a rock.

"Osawarii!" Kagome yelled without thinking, and was rewarded by Inu-Yasha slamming into the ground. "What? Sorry Otou-San!"

"What? How does she know about that? And why does it work.?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"Well, I'm kinda remembering things, and this was so similar, it just came out… sorry." She bowed her head.

"So, she is Kagome…" Miroku tapped her head, "But it seems ever thing is stored up here."

Kagome giggled, and playful knocked his hand away, like she would to a big brother. "Miroku-kun!" She wined.

"Come on, let's go." He grabbed Inu-Yasha dragged him off.

"Sango-san? What's wrong, you look sad?" Sango forced a smile and shock her head.

"No, I'm fine."

"It's Miroku-kun isn't it! I knew it! You like-" Kagome was cut off by Sango covering her mouth.

"Shut up." Sango growled at the young youkai, who grinned under the hand. "Come on." She dropped her hand and the got dressed and left.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Inu-Yasha stopped Miroku. "Were you hitting on my daughter?" 

It was a simple, straight question that demanded a simple, straight answer; unfortunately Miroku did not realize this. "Me? And what makes you think this." He joked.

To bad for him, Inu-Yasha did not think it was funny. "Maybe the fact you try to sleep with every fucking woman you meet!" He started slam Miroku into a tree, who ducked.

"At least I wasn't in love with my own daughter!" Miroku dodged another blow sent by the desperate father.

"Shut the fucking hell UP!!" 

Miroku jumped back, surprised to see red growing in the hanyou's eyes. "Inu-Yasha stop!" He hit the angered man in side of the neck, right before where the shoulder connected. "I think of her a sister!"

Inu-Yasha slumped to ground one hand over the welt growing on his neck, the other out holding a peace of cloth he had grabbed. "I-I'm sorry…" He lowered his head and moved his hair away from his neck. To a demon this was a gesture of respect, saying that they were wrong to attack.

"It's all right." Miroku kneeled next to him. "If a person like me went to my daughter, I would-annoyed, also." He stood up, and dragged his friend up with after him. 

"Lets go back to camp." Inu-Yasha staggered slightly, still holding his neck.

"Sorry about that." Miroku tapped the tip of the welt with his staff. A cool sensation spread for it. "So, who was this 'Yura'?" Miroku asked.

"So you were listening, not just staring." Inu-Yasha grinned, and stretched his neck back. "She was the first youkai, well real youkai, we faced. She had this invisible hair stuff."

"Ew, like, where'd the hair come from, ew." He shuddered.

"Not there!" He hit the priest on the head. "She cut of people's hair and used that." He shock his head, "Perverted houshi."

"Just wondering…" He said defensively

"Normal people don't just 'wonder' about _those_ sort of…" Inu-Yasha trailed off. Standing in front of them ws Kikyo, her arms around her knees watching the fire, this in it's own right would not have been stange, but the fire was a little blue, and shapes flickered in it.

"What do you see?" Kaida put her hand on the miko's shoulder.

"He's getting more powerful, I'm afraid that we must do to the cave of Midoriko, to train Kagome, for she will be our savior." She stoode up and waved her hand over the fire, wich became red and perfectly normal.

"I'll make dinner, have Inu-Yasha get some meat, and could you find a spring or a stream near?" She asked, and pulled a packet of spices, dried vegetables and noodles out of her pack.

"Alright." Kikyo nodded. "Inu-Yasha!" She yelled. "Go get some meat. Bring the houshi with you!" She turned away from them and left, to find a spring.

"I saw a rabbit over there." Kaida pointed to the west.

"Yeah, yeah fine." Inu-Yasha waved it off and followed his nose, also telling him to go west.

"Good luck, protector." 


	8. Chapter Seven, Kagetsume

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Seven, Kagetsume

"Good luck, protector." 

Tall, strong, lithe, and lethal the great Taiyoukai of the West, Sesshoumaru, attacked, his sword, Tokijin, moving like an attachment to his arm. "Give up." He corned his opponent the Tokijin at his neck.

"I yield." The other youkai go to his feet and grabbed his sword. He was short than Sesshoumaru, and muscular, with a straight brown high ponytail that went to his waist (like batosai from Rurouni Kenshin) he had blue/silver eyes and had pale skin.

Sesshoumaru nodded to his apprentice wolf demon. "You may go. Take a bath and then watch Rin. Your brother will be coming for dinner, get her some thing descent to wear." And he left.

The young okami youkai, starched his sore muscles, being one of Sesshoumarus rare apprentices meant that he had to take care of Rin, it was strange the girl was growing, basically, like a tree, she grew as fast as she could, then pretty much stopped. She was around 13, and looked about 7. Luckily she was learning youkai manners, and was acting better than a seven year old. "Rin!" he called.

"What is it Kagetsume-san?" A small girl appeared. She had raven hair down, with a small pig tale one side of her head, she had a few teeth missing and large grin.

"We're going shopping today. So we have to pick out a nice outfit for you when Kouga-oji-chan, kay?" He took the small child's hand and left.

"Yeah!" Rin ran had pulling the boy behind her.

Not noticed by them Sesshoumaru let out a bemused, "Heh."

"How about this one?" Kagetsume asked holding a kimono in his hand. It was dark blue with white sakura patterns on it, the obi was silver with the same pattern in a sky blue.

"Pretty!" Rin smiled her slightly toothless smile and hugged him. "And this one for Kagetsume-san!" She had in her hand an outfit like Inu-Yasha's. The one she held was blue and silver, although, not red and white.

"All right." He picked up both outfits paid for them and left. "Now, how 'bout a ride?" He swung her up and she rapped both her arms around his neck.

"Yeah!" 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken hurried into the room were Sesshoumaru was. "The hanyou Naraku and you filthy half brother Inu-Yasha are facing off 200 miles to the north-east of the village Kagetsume and Rin are at, My lord." 

"Hm, alright." Sesshoumaru stood and jumped out his window. He threw his head back and howled, it chilled the marrow of all those who heard it.

"Hm?" Kagetsume heard it and joined it, realizing the message it delivered. Rin also joined her high feeble human voice some how soaring above both youkai's.

"What?" Another wolf youkai stopped in his tracks when he heard it, his long ponytail hitting his face. He to threw back his head letting a completely animalistic howl take over. Then Kouga turned running to the village that held Naraku.

Sesshoumaru transformed into a huge dog, and took off as fast as he could go.

Kagetsume held Rin close and took off as well, to face the enemy hanyou that his mentor and elder brother were to kill.

Sess/Kag 6

Nar/Kag 7

Kou/Kag 11

Mir/Kag 3

OC/Kag 4


	9. Chapter Eight, Midoriko

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Seven, Midoriko

Kagetsume held Rin close and took off as well, to face the enemy hanyou that his mentor and elder brother were to kill.

"Okay. Jump, block, high strike, 'The cat pounces', jump left!" Kagome said her moves as she did them, as if saying it helped her body do it. 

"Good," Her opponent nodded to her. Her opponent had long black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and four lines on her head; Kagomes opponent was the ancient priestess Midoriko. She technically Kagome was dreaming, but a miko's dream, so it was more real, and wounds in the dream would come out in life.

"Father has been teaching me." Kagome trained with her mother from 7 am-11 am, then made lunch, practiced with Kaida and Sango from 12 30-4 pm, then finally Inu-Yasha and Miroku from 4 30-6 pm, had dinner and trained with them again from 7 30- 9 pm, then during her sleep she trained with Midoriko, it was a rigorous schedule, but still rather fun.

"Good." She moved swiftly, and her sword point rested on the young girls neck.

"High knee, low kick, check, high block, high kick, 'Wind on Ice', low kick, check, " Kagome once again said all of her moves while doing them, "and mate." Here sword came to rest on Midorikos neck, her foot on her stomach. 

"Good. You training with me is over. You can successfully purify any youkai, and defeat any human." Midoriko rose, "Here," She took a sword of the wall, "This is yours."

"Thank you." Kagome studied it, it was a simple blade, long, thick, and curved slightly, the blade looked quite like the Tetsusaigas, the hilt was also similar, but it had a shining emerald on the back, and a guard of fire rat fur on it. 

"Naraku's forces are moving to the town…"

"Hurry up runt!" Inu-Yasha picked up Shipou, throwing him over his shoulder. "We have to fight Naraku!"

"Why are you so rushed?" Kagome leaned against the stonewall, her eyes both closed, her clothes in two neat piles by her feet. "We can teleport there."

"Teleport?" Shipou asked dumbly, still on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"Yes, move directly from one place," She paused and held out a hand. "to another." And Shipou appeared in it.

"Do you have enough strength child?" Kaida asked.

"Of course I do! She snapped rudely.

"Then lets go."

"Naraku!" Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga "Fight me like a man once and for all!"

"Yes, I believe we deserve a fair fight." Sesshoumaru appeared smirking his sword point at Narakus neck.

"Or are you wimp?" Kouga swirled up in whirlwind.

"'Cause we wouldn't look down on you," Kagetsume arrived Rin still in his arms, "well, no less than we do now."

"What in the seven hells are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Just." Kouga began.

"Settling," Kagetsume added.

"A few scores." Sesshoumaru sneered, "Now, shall we fight?"

Pairings

a. Sess/Kag 8

b. Nar/Kag 7

c. Kou/Kag 11

d. Mir/Kag 4

e. Inu/Kag 4


	10. READ!

AUTHORS NOTE 

I'm changing my pen name, to Kage no Youke! I will be changing it on the 13 of September! Please don't flame me about this!

But I nice so I'll put in a little… synopsis.

Okay! So… Kikyo is Kagomes mother, Kagome is now a _youkai_ (a quarter fox, dog, and wolf, and an eighth cat and hawk) Kagomes adopted mother, Kaida, is also a _youkai_, and a _youkai_ extinguisher. Kagome has been training her miko abilities while Kagetsume (Kouga's younger brother) has been training with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kagetsume, Kagome, Kikyo, Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Miroku (and Shipou!) are now starting the fight with Naraku. (oh, and Kagura and Kanna are there too)


End file.
